Double BroomStix
by kimawannabeawannabe
Summary: Im not very good at summaries.... Its basicly about Lily and James, Maurader Time Starts in 5th year. my first FanFic! Please! Suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! Its' all JKR. I'm not her. And if I were, I would be working on my next book and not this FanFic! (ok so maybe Jessie and Eugenia are mine but nothing else)

DOUBLE BROOMSTICKS

Chapter 1: Beginning of 5th Year

"LIIIIIILLLEEEEEEE!" a very loud high-pitched yell came from the crowd on Platform 9 ¾. It came from a very delicate girl with long flowing auburn hair with deep dark brown eyes (they were almost black). She was about five-seven and was one of the peppiest, hyper, spacey, and disorganized person Lily had ever met. Eugenia Leever ran up to Lily and gave her a big bear hug.

"Euge, Lils, I don't think you've noticed" (which was Eugenia's nickname) "but you guys only haven't seen each other for a month and a half." Said Jessabelle Sorensen (Midge for short) being her down to earth self. She was the advice-giver, boy-troubled-helper and most of all she was smart, and was Sirius Black's tutor and girlfriend. She was short about 5,2 or so, almost half the size of Sirius, but apparently that's why he loves her, so he can pick her up because she's so small, hence the nickname Midge, like midget.

They started to head for the train and find a compartment.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter or Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, all came together from Remuss' house where they had spent the summer. They had all grown immensely, especially Peter which was strange considering that he still he resembled a mouse but finally looked like he had grown into his chubbiness. Remus was still the tallest at 6-5, then Sirius being 6-3. Not far form that was James having grown to his full height was now 6-2. And surprisingly Peter was close behind at 5-9. (**an: I suppose if u've read other chapters you know what James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter look like, of course they resemble their amigi but I don't really want to spend pages on what they look like)** They loaded their bags into the storage car and headed for the train.

Once finding an empty compartment the real conversation began.

"Have you seen Midge yet, I really want to say hi to her," apparently Jessie had Sirius wrapped around her finger.

"I still can't believe he went through a long distance relationship this summer without cheating." Remus said slightly to himself and slightly to James and Peter, without looking up from the new addition "History of Magic" book.

"Prongs, I'm going to go look for her, you're coming with me." Sirius stated more than suggested.

"Guys!" James retorted and somewhat exasperated, "Why do you keep setting me up with Lily! I haven't looked at her in that way since what? Second Year? That's like two years ago."

"So, we think you're a good couple!" Peter said backing Sirius up.

"Yeah. What Wormtail said!"

"Fine lets go."

When they heard Eugenia's loud voice from a compartment they new it was the girls. Sirius burst in and ran to pick Jessie up. James followed, they both sat down, Sirius with Jessie on his lap and James next to Eugenia and was opposite Lily. James and Eugenia became good friends after Midge and Padfoot started dating a year ago. All three started talking about the usual, how they were, what they did during the summer. Eugenia and her Family did a great trip, "Around the world in two weeks" using Flu Powder.

"I loved it, the places we went were great. But now I'm officially afraid of fireplaces." Everyone laughed at this. Eugenia was the most talkative of the group and always told the best jokes, which to her weren't jokes they just came, partly because she was spacey, and partly because she was a little sarcastic. Lily said she had to leave for a prefect meeting and James told her to tell Remus that he said to see him at Dinner.

James and Sirius left to change into their robes and the train came to Hogwarts soon after. They all met up again and got into a carriage. In the Great Hall, the first years got their sorting done; Dumbulsnore (as Sirius called him) gave his regular speech. Reminding students of the Whomping Willow and introduced the new Divination teacher Professor Cossetie. Lily studied the teacher, she was tall and lean but had this deep sense of knowing in her eyes, _maybe she's the real deal_ she thought. She wasn't going to find out considering that all her friends were taking Muggle Studies and wanted her to help them with it too. Threw all this Dumbledore was speaking, "Now that all is said and done, BoNapotete!" and with a swish of his wand, tons of food appeared on each of the houses tables.

The school year had officially begun.

**AN: hey everyone! Its my first fic! Hope you like it! Please R&R! I really open to anything! Suggestions welcome! **

**Xoxo kimawannabeawannabe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!! Its' all JKR. I'm not her. And if I were, I would be working on my next book and not this FanFic! (Ok so maybe Jessie and Eugenia are mine but nothing else)

DOUBLE BROOMSTICKS

Chapter 2: The Spare

At the end of the Feast, Dumbledore dismissed the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years from each house. As the older students were getting ready to leave, Professor McGonagall stood up and murmured a little spell. Right after, her voice rang through the Hall like it was on a loud speaker.

"Students! Thank you, I have kept you here because I have an announcement for you and only you. There will be a dance, the Saturday night of the Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks. Now, your dorms are the same, one or two of you might have changed dorms because of students leaving and coming but overall it's the same. May I please see Lily Evens, Eugenia Leever, and Jessabelle Sorensen come here? The rest of you are dismissed." She ended and the students shuffled out and leaving the three girls bewildered and nervous wondering what they did wrong on the first day. McGonagall waved for them to come as she started walking to the Gryffindor Common-room. They followed her and she started talking, "Now you girls are a special case because Dumbledore let in as much students as needed but the hat sorted three more Gryffindor girls than needed, and Dumbledore wanted you three to have the spare room. They enter the portrait hall but instead of the fat lady, she gives a password to a very clean looking nurse. The door swings open and they walk in.

Meanwhile...

"Why do you think they were called?" Peter asked the rest curiously. Looking around was so much easier for him considering that he was almost eye level with the rest of them.

"I'm really not sure," replied Remus.

"Maybe, a famous magazine like Wizards Illustrated wanted them to be on the cover of the newest swimsuit issue! I always knew Midge was super hott." Sirius stated.

"Isn't that why you dated her?" James said, being a little bit more blunt than usual.

"Well, yeah, but that's besides the point." They walked back into the common room with everyone else hopping to see the girls. But they aren't there. Instead of waiting for them, they go up to their room to play some wizards chess. Upstairs in their dorm, Sirius is still going on about Midge and when she's famous and how they'll have a big castle and lots of kids, blah blah blah. The rest of the boys' tune him out like usual.

Meanwhile...

"This is amazzzing!" Eugenia says in a singy-songy-squeely kind of voice. The room has three beautiful double beds all decorated with the Gryffindor colors, gold and maroon. She immediately spotted the bed that she wanted, right by the window. Jesse was looking around with a smirk on her face. She couldn't wait to boast to Sirius about how awesome (and private) her new room was. She got the one closest to the bathroom, the closer you are, the more time you have to get ready! While the two girls were bustling around the room checking everything out, Lily was unusually calm. She walked up to the bay window and pulled open the curtains. When doing this she gasped, "The view is beautiful! Guys come here!" the girls rushed to the window and looked out. The view was truly amazing. It looked over the field and the pond. You could see the students having fun and relaxing by the pond. They all looked so happy and comfortable.

"I can be outside with out being outside!" Eugenia got very exited.

"This bench is the perfect place to do just chill too!" Jess exclaimed.

"I LOVE this room!" Lily said while flopping down onto her bed. This is going to be the best year ever!

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the girls joined the Marauders who bombarded them with questions. "What did she want-" "where did you guys go for 2 hours-" "how come we couldn't find you on the map?" The last one surprised them all.

"You couldn't find us on the map?" Eugenia said still looking at Remus with a glint in her eye as to say 'you were looking for me?'.

"Yeah, we saw you in the Portrait Hall but then you like disappeared..." James trailed of because Lily's hair tie undid itself and her hair graciously fell to her shoulder. She flicked her head down and tied her hair back up again. "EARTH TO PRONGS!" Remus was shouting in his ear now. The rest were just sitting back and looking amused at the pair who had know idea what was going on.

"Moony, why'd you have to ruin the fun?" Sirius said in a whiney kind of voice. "Because Prongs was drooling." Remus said very bluntly. Hearing this James jerked his hand toward his mouth, while elbowing Sirius. Sirius yelped like a 6 year old girl and the whole room was dead silent, all eyes were on him.

"What?" He said "He jabbed my rib!" and as if that explained everything, everyone went back to what they were doing. The group was still laughing at Sirius because Peter recorded the yelp and kept replaying it like a broken record.

"TO YOUR DORMS" a booming voice sounded throughout the castle. Sirius gave Jess a kiss on the cheek and the went there separate ways. Remus waved to Eugenia and left with Sirius and Peter leaving Lily and James alone.

"I'm really proud of you for making prefect James" Lily said trying to make some conversation. She did a retake because she swear she saw James blush a little.

"Thanks, Goodnite Lily"

"'Nite James"

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. I promise I'll update sooner, but only if I get some reviews! Lol love ya lotts! Kimawannabeawannabe**


End file.
